


Hold me up

by dat_carovieh



Series: PWP [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Come Slut, Crying, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Geraskier Kink Bingo (The Witcher), Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Shibari, Smut, Voyeurism, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, card B, cum slut, field 2 c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Jaskier and Geralt are a couple, but that doesn't stop them from inviting other Witchers into their... well not bed. :DorJaskier wants to get used like a fucktoy by a bunch of Witchers
Relationships: Aiden/Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier / Geralt / Eskel / Lambert / Aiden, Jaskier / Witchers, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: PWP [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921288
Comments: 20
Kudos: 267
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	Hold me up

“Are you sure about this,” Geralt asked, probably for the hundredth time, tracing his fingers over Jaskier’s cheek. They were in the common room in Kaer Morhen, surrounded by comfy couches and chairs and also by three more Witchers. Jaskier stood in front of him, as the only one in the room completely naked. But he didn’t seem to mind the slightest. He had his hand placed on both sides of Geralt’s face and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

“We talked about it, yes I’m sure, I want this that’s why I asked for it,” Jaskier reassured him. He has had sex with all of them before. Of course, regularly with Geralt but also with the others at times over the winter, sometimes two or three of them at the same time. But he wanted to go a step further. Wanted to get used by them, while he himself would be unable to move. Only his hands would be able to move a bit, to make sure he would be able to give a sign if it would get to much. The sign would be a bell attached to his hand, if he would ring it, they would stop. Geralt had insisted on it. Jaskier initially said, since Geralt was able to smell out his emotions, he would be able to tell when Jaskier would be uncomfortable. While this was true, Geralt wanted at least one more point of security. He probably was right with this.

Geralt buried his hand in Jaskier’s hair and pulled him into a deep open mouth kiss. When they pulled back again, he nodded at that other three Witcher’s, who got up, ropes in hand. Quickly Jaskier was surrounded, his arms got pulled behind his back, tied together and then the ropes got wined around his arms and chest. His hands were still free and able to move. The rope got wrapped around him several times. He felt hands all over his body already. Jaskier was barely able to contain his excitement for what was about to happen soon. His cock was rock hard but ignored by all four men surrounding him. Geralt pulled him back, against his chest and slung his arms around Jaskier and steadied him, while Lambert and Aiden picked him up from the ground, folding his legs up to his chest. Eskel used the rope and tied it around Jaskier’s legs so he wasn’t able to extend them anymore. He heard Geralt’s heavy breathing next to his ear and shuddered in anticipation.

They had already attached ropes to the ceiling before and he was now lifted up, facing the ceiling, so Eskel could tie him to these ropes, allowing him to hang freely in the middle of the room. He already felt himself slipping into a peaceful mindset. Not able to move and surrounded by people he trusted. Geralt caressed his hair and kissed him on the mouth again before stepping back. Suddenly all hands on Jaskier’s body vanished, he immediately missed the touch and started to feel cold. With a whine he made his displeasure known.

“Oh, I thought you said, you’d like us to do with you, as we please,” Geralt said with a malicious grin. “And for now, we want to watch you squirm.” Jaskier did, pulling on his restraints while he longed to be touched, anywhere. “Or maybe we want you to watch us, wouldn’t this be fun?” Jaskier gritted his teeth. Sure, he enjoyed watching them, but mainly when he could touch himself while doing so or maybe fucked or got fucked himself at the same time. Lambert and Aiden sat down in the couch again, to watch what was about to happen. Eskel grabbed Geralt and pulled him close, arms wrapping around each other. Eskel’s hand came up to Geralt’s hair, grabbing hold of it and pulled Geralt into a filthy kiss. They didn’t lose any time, Geralt moved his hands down and opened first Eskel’s and then his own trousers without breaking the kiss. He pulled out their hard cocks, making sure Jaskier could see them. The bard couldn’t help himself and licked his lips. He would love to suck them both. Didn’t care if at the same time or one after the other. He just wanted… needed something.

“Please,” he whined.

“Already so desperate, the little whore,” Lambert said with a grin. He had his hand placed in his crotch, rubbing slightly with his thumb over the bulge.

“He isn’t a whore,” Geralt said, pulling back from Eskel slightly. Lambert looked at him questioning, Geralt usually didn’t mind Lambert calling Jaskier something like this. “Whores get paid. He’s a slut, doing all this for free,” Geralt explained with a dirty grin. Lambert laughed at this.

“We could toss a coin at him afterwards,” Aiden suggested, he had the other Witchers laugh at this. Jaskier moaned, hearing them talking about him like he wasn’t even there really got to him. But he would probably have to wait until Geralt and Eskel were done until something would happen to him. Hopefully he would get the attention he wanted after this. Lambert had tossed some oil to Eskel and he had coated his fingers in it. He pulled down Geralt’s pants and let one finger slip in. Geralt had his arms wrapped around Eskel and moaned in the crook of his neck while Eskel was pushing his finger into him. Jaskier’s hip jerked as much as it could in his bound state, when Eskel pushed two more fingers into Geralt, making him pant. Geralt turned his head and smiled at Jaskier, his hair was hanging in his face, already looking disheveled. Geralt let out a long moan and Jaskier knew it was exaggerated to tease him.

Eskel pulled back his fingers and turned Geralt around, pushed him down so he was bent over the table. He opened his own trousers and got his cock out. As Eskel sank into Geralt, Jaskier felt his hole clenching around nothing and it drove him crazy to be on edge like that but to have nothing in him. He just watched how Eskel was pounding into Geralt, how he pulled back his head with a hand in the white hair. Geralt was panting as he was pressed against the table.

“Please,” he whined and looked at Lambert and Aiden who were just sitting around, watching. They really could spend their time better _touching_ him or fucking or just doing _anything_ to him. Lambert just grinned at him but didn’t move.

“Oh, you can wait a little longer, just until they’re done,” Aiden said, with a soft smile. Jaskier hated him a little right now. Always with his gentle tone but still leaving him wanting. And finally, he saw how Geralt bucked back against Eskel, his face distorted in pleasure and then he went limp against the table for a moment, before Eskel pulled out of him and Geralt got up again.

And finally, the Witchers were closing in at Jaskier, from four sides like predators, circling him, he saw Lambert licking his lips. And finally, he felt the first hand touching him, stroking through his hair, pulling his head back. He couldn’t see who it was, because he could only look in front of him where Geralt stood with an animalistic smile.

“Hello Jaskier,” he growled and bent down, devouring his mouth with his tongue. Jaskier tried to lean into it as much as he could but his head was firmly held in place by the hand in his hair. He felt two hands pushing his legs further apart and finally two slippery fingers pressing into him. It was a lot at once, they would usually start with one finger and it stung for a moment but before he could even think about it the pain had disappeared and gave way to pleasure. Geralt pulled back and Jaskier whined at the loss of occupation for his mouth.

“Oh, you need something in your mouth?” Geralt asked innocently, stroking his own cock which had already grown hard again.

“Yes please…ahhh.” Jaskier’s answer was drowned in a moan as a third finger pushed into him. He still had no idea who it was, since he was still held in place be the hand in his hair.

“What was that?” Geralt asked. Geralt wanted him to state exactly what he wanted.

“Please, fuck my mouth,” he begged and opened his mouth, hoping Geralt would grant him that. Geralt grinned at him with this devilish grin that showed him, he would utterly destroy him. And if that wasn’t exactly what Jaskier wanted. Geralt took hold of the base of his cock and thrust deep into Jaskier’s mouth. He felt it at his throat. Signing was out of the question for the next couple of days but right now he didn’t mind the slightest. This had been clear from the beginning. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking in forcefully, wanting to enjoy the taste of Geralt as much as possible. At the same time the fingers where pulled back and he felt a cock press into him. Someone was finally fucking him, he didn’t even mind not knowing who. All that was important right now was that he got fucked by two people. Two Witchers to be precise. And he could feel it, feel the strong hand in his hair, Geralt’s hard thrusts into his mouth that made his eyes water, the hands that spread his legs and the hard thrusts into his ass.

The cock in his ass was hitting the sweet bundle of nerves again and again and he would have screamed if his mouth hadn’t been full. Instead he forcefully sucked around Geralt’s cock. He could have probably said who was fucking his ass based on the moans if he would have been able to focus. Geralt put his hands on both sides of Jaskier’s cheeks, giving him even more the feeling of being trapped. Geralt’s moans turned into grunts and Jaskier knew he would come in a second. He braced himself, anticipating the moment of tasting his spent in his mouth but before it could happen, Geralt pulled out.

“Do you want my cum, slut?” Geralt asked. Jaskier panted heavily. He loved, Geralt talking to him like this.

“Yes!” he answered. He already knew this wasn’t enough.

“Then beg for it.”

“Please Geralt… I want… aaahhh Gods… need your cum. Please give it to me. Please!”

Geralt seemed satisfied. He started to jerk off, brought himself to his orgasm with a couple of big strokes, spilling his hot seed all over Jaskier’s face. Jaskier groaned at the feeling and the smell. He stuck out his tongue and tried to lick off as much as he could. He felt it running down his face and dripping to the ground. Geralt watched him, head cocked.

“Looks like he needs a little more than that,” he heard Eskel’s voice next to him, so apparently it was him who was holding his head to whole time. “Mind if I take over?”

Geralt stepped away and Jaskier’s hair got released, a moment later, Eskel stepped into his line of vision. Now Jaskier could focus more on what was happening behind him. He heard the moans and recognized them as Aiden’s who was apparently the one fucking him. Geralt stepped away, making room for Eskel who was now towering over Jaskier.

“Hi,” Jaskier said with a grin and licked his lips. Eskel’s cock was bopping up and down in front of Jaskier’s face. Jaskier’s mouth dropped open with a loud moan as Aiden was thrusting into him harder.

“Gods Jaskier, you feel so good – so hot – the way your hole clenches around me – FUCK.” Aiden’s fingers were digging into Jaskier’s thighs and Jaskier felt the warm fluid unloading in him. Aiden pulled out and Jaskier felt the cum leaking out of him.

“We can’t let this all leak out of him, if we want him to be nicely filled up,” Lambert said with a smirk. “Isn’t that what you want, little slut?” Jaskier’s breath hitched. “Yes,” he panted and only a second later, he felt another cock, probably Lambert’s pushing in. Jaskier closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling again.

“Gods, your wet hole already feels so filthy,” Lambert commented as he pounded into him.

“Open your mouth,” Eskel said and without thinking about it, Jaskier did, immediately he felt a cock against his tongue. He opened his eyes and confirmed that it was Eskel. Lambert started a hard pace and even though, Eskel didn’t move, Jaskier was pushed against Eskel again and again, swallowing the thick cock deeper with every thrust. A hand grabbed Jaskier’s balls and squeezed lightly. With a muffled scream around Eskel’s cock, he came. His cum splattering all over his stomach. Lambert stilled for a moment, buried deep in him, as Jaskier’s hole clenched around his cock during his orgasm, before he started moving again.

“You’re tight, but I bet, we get you lose today,” he said, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hips. Jaskier was shaking through the aftershocks of his orgasm but he wasn’t given any time recover. Lambert had returned to his fast and hard pace while Eskel had now grabbed Jaskier’s face and fucked deep into Jaskier’s mouth. He relaxed his throat as much as possible but the thick prick was still forcing tears in his eyes. It didn’t bug him and he eagerly continued to lick around it as much as he could.

He felt some fingers gently brushing over his side starting on his shoulder and slowly moving further down. Jaskier opened his eyes and realized it was Geralt who met his eyes with a grin.

“You’ve got such a nice and welcoming hole. Do you think it could fit two cocks?” Geralt asked. The question shot a bolt of arousal through him. Eskel pulled out of Jaskier’s mouth to give him the chance to answer.

“Yes…please,” he panted. After his orgasm his cock had been lying soft against his abdomen, drenched in his own cum and only slowly filled up again but the thought of being thoroughly stretched by two cocks made him hard much quicker again. Eskel had pushed into his mouth again immediately after Jaskier had finished answering. He felt a finger slipping in next to Lambert’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Geralt,” Lambert moaned in response to the space around his cock growing tighter. And then there was a hand on his own cock, grasping rough and jerking him off. He wanted to scream but every noise he made was muffled. He felt himself falling into a pit of pleasure where he couldn’t say exactly anymore what was happening. He felt his hole getting stretched more and more. His mouth now was empty and he heard screams, distantly realizing it was himself who was screaming. Screaming for more.

“Open your eyes, Jaskier.” It was Geralt’s voice, gently talking next to his ear. He opened his eyes and saw Geralt’s face looking at him from above. “Are you ready for me?” he asked.

“Yes… please… Geralt!” Geralt bent down for a rough kiss, shoving his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth before he pulled back and stepped out of Jaskier’s eyeline. Lambert’s thrusts grew more sloppy and a moment later Jaskier felt another load filling him. And then Lambert pulled out and Jaskier felt incredibly empty. The cum was dripping out of his stretched hole. He clenched, desperately trying to hold it in.

“No, please… NO!” he begged. He needed to be filled. They wouldn’t dare to leave him empty again.

“Look at the slut, so eager to get cock again,” Lambert commented. “Don’t you worry, you will be so full of cock again.” Jaskier was grabbed from behind while someone fiddled with the ropes, keeping him elevated and he was let down to the ground. Now lying on top of a body, feeling a hard cock pushing against his entrance. He turned his head and saw it was Eskel. Eskel lifted Jaskier’s ass a little and he felt the tip of his cock press against his entrance.

“Come on, please fuck me,” he begged.

“I think, someone should stuff the little slut’s mouth here,” Eskel said, grabbing Jaskier’s hair and pulling. Aiden stepped forward with a grin and was over Jaskier only a second later, pressing his cock against Jaskier’s mouth.

“Open up, buttercup,” he said, but before he could finish the sentence, Jaskier had already swallowed his cock. Aiden moaned deeply as he started to move in his mouth. Jaskier couldn’t see much now, except Aiden’s upper body, when looking up. Eskel had lowered him onto his cock slowly and he now felt another cock pressing against his whole. His legs twitched, held back by the rope, as he attempted to open himself even more for what was about to happen. Then Geralt pushed in and for a moment it was too much, on top of Eskel’s already huge cock taking another that was certainly above average as well. They gave him a moment to calm himself but not long before they started to thrust in him hard and deep into him. Jaskier got overwhelmed by pleasure and his body went completely limp, knowing he would be held in place and he could trust them all to take care of him. One of them constantly rubbed against this bundle of nerves in him brining him to his second orgasm much faster than he’d expected. A second load of his own cum ending up on his upper body. The feeling rushed through him hard and all consuming and he nearly chocked on Aiden’s dick, before the cat Witcher pulled back to give him some breathing space.

The hot liquid was now leaking down from his belly and dropped down, probably on Eskel who was lying under him. He felt a hand, Geralt’s probably on his belly, moving through the sticky mess.

“You are making such a mess, I think you need to clean that up later,” Geralt said and snapped his hips hard. Jaskier whimpered a bit from the overstimulation of being fucked through his second orgasm. Aiden grabbed his chin and turned his face to him.

“You alright, buttercup?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He was still whimpering but that didn’t mean he was not alright. He opened his mouth again to let Aiden thrust into his throat once more.

Geralt’s fingers were digging in his thighs as he was letting out a low grunt shortly before he came in Jaskier. With him being filled out like that the cum was leaking out immediately, drenching Geralt’s balls in it. Nearly at the same moment, Aiden came in his mouth. Jaskier sucked it in greedily, enjoying the salty taste on his tongue and swallowing every drop. Aiden pulled out and looked at Jaskier, who assumed, he was looking utterly destroyed right now. Geralt had pulled out as well so only Eskel was fucking him. But probably not for long he got a glimpse of Lambert walking up to them as Aiden got off him, before Geralt was over him.

“I think you have to clean up something,” Geralt said and pushed his dripping cock against Jaskier’s face, smearing his cum against his cheek. Jaskier stuck out his tongue, trying to lick something off. Geralt gripped the base of his cock and guided it inside of Jaskier’s mouth it was still soft and felt really nice on his tongue. At the same time, he felt another cock pushing in him. Lambert, he assumed was matching Eskel’s pace.

“You’re so much looser suddenly, slut,” he commented. “I believe you could take even more.” Jaskier’s cock twitched and he whined again around Geralt’s cock. Geralt pulled out, lifted his cock a little and just let it lie against his face as he let Jaskier lick his balls clean.

“Such a good little bitch,” Geralt said and petted Jaskier’s head with a smile. He leaned against the gentle touch but was ripped out of it as he felt his ass getting more stretched as another finger was pushing into him.

“Gods… oh fucking shit… by Melitele’s sweet…. ass.” Jaskier felt something in him breaking. A protective wall he had build up had just ripped down and he started to sob.

“To much?” Geralt asked, true concern in his voice.

“Yes… No… keep going,” he begged, tears running down his cheeks, mixing with the cum that was spread all over his face. Geralt got off of him and Jaskier let his head fall back against Eskel’s chest. He closed his eyes, just focusing on the incredible stretch he felt. He’d never thought he could take so much. He had gotten hard again and his cock was throbbing. Eskel’s moans grew louder before he came and pushed Jaskier up to pull out. Jaskier felt how much was leaking out of him and he clenched his hole, trying to keep it in as much as possible.

It didn’t take long for Lambert to finish as well, leaving Jaskier completely empty once more.

“What do you think, are you done?” Geralt asked him. He had taken Lambert’s place between Jaskier’s legs.

“No,” Jaskier sobbed.

“Of course not. Pull him up again, will you?” Geralt said, looking at Lambert and Aiden. And Jaskier was pulled up again so he was hanging as high as before.

"The little slut is not done, I’m gonna put my whole fist in your greedy hole. Come on, beg for it. Beg for my fist," Geralt said. But instead of his hand, he sank his face between Jaskier’s legs, his tongue breaching the loose muscle of his rim and fucking in and out. It felt incredible. But it was not enough.

“Please, I want your fist,” Jaskier said.

“Beg more. I want to hear how much you want it,” Geralt commanded before going back, licking the cum of four people out of Jaskiers hole.

“Please, Geralt… want your hand… need your whole fist in me.. need to feel filled… need…please.” Geralt’s tongue was fucking as deep into him as possible and Jaskier lost all of his thoughts. He didn’t manage to say more then just “Please” all over again.

Geralt left him for a moment and when Jaskier opened his eyes he saw him pouring oil over his hand. He started by thrusting three fingers in his hole.

“You are so open, I think I could have just put my whole hand up there without going slow, right?” Jaskier moaned loadly. “More,” he begged and Geralt chuckled but sliding in one more finger and as he moved deeper the thumb as well. His hand was big but he was already so stretched it was not to much.

“Just look at how well you’re taking me,” Geralt said and pushed his hand even deeper. So much deeper than any of their cocks had reached. And his moving fingers brushing against the sides of his insides. Then Geralt made a fist, filling him out so much and pushing even deeper. And Jaskier could not think anymore. He realized that words spilled out of his mouth but he didn’t catch what these words where. He felt the cum left in him be moved by the fist. And then Geralt pulled back slowly, until it would nearly come out again. He felt it moving through his body very slowly and driving him crazy, making his head spin.

And then the whole fist was pressing against his prostate, starting to massage with much more pressure than a finger or two could and a hand wrapped around his cock. Another grabbed his balls, he felt two hands over his cest, pinching the skin and teasing his nipples and he screamed as he came. He felt exhausted but they didn’t stop and he didn’t feel ready to tell them to. He wasn’t sure if he could come again if he could even get hard again and it actually started to hurt. He wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow and his cock hurt but he still didn’t want them to let go. He would later absolutely deny the noises he made. He would absolutely deny the whimpering, the whining and especially the wailing that left his mouth.

He faintly noticed Geralt asking him if he wanted to stop and him frantically shaking his head, begging to go on. And they did, the movements of Geralt’s hand sped up, he was now pounding his hand deep into him it felt like he was completely rearranging Jaskier’s internal organs. He had gotten hard again, somehow, he didn’t know how.

“I would have never thought, you could take so much and you got hard again, you’re such an insaturable little slut. Come one more time for us,” Geralt said. And Jaskier knew he would come another time. He didn’t think he could but hearing Geralt command it, feeling Geralt’s fist in him had him so close. Tears flowing down his face as his fourth orgasm was forced out of him.

Only a couple drops of cum where leaking out of his cock this time and he went lax now. He didn’t need to say anything. The hands vanished from his body and he only felt Geralt still close to him, still his hand in him but his hand now relaxed again, feeling much smaller. He knew Jaskier didn’t like it when he pulled out immediately.

“We’ve really wrung him dry,” Lambert commented and Jaskier could hear the grin. “Ey Geralt.” Jaskier looked up to see what Lambert wanted. “Thanks for sharing your whore with us,” he said with a chuckle and tossed a coin at Geralt, who caught it from the air with a smirk.

“Seems like you are a whore, after all, and a cheap one, when I look at the pay we got,” Geralt commented twirling the coin between his fingers. Jaskier could hear the other laughing and had to grin as well.

“You’re alright?” Geralt asked now with a soft smile.

“Hmmm,” Jaskier hummed, not able to verbalize more. Geralt slowly pulled out and Jaskier felt a lot of cum flushing out with the hand. He felt the ropes holding him up being loosened and strong arms held him up. He was lowered to the ground and several hands untied the knots, freeing him. His legs fell down to the ground, muscles arching. Geralt pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his hair.

“Satisfied now? Was it like you imagined?” Geralt asked.

“Better,” Jaskier answered. “But…” he pushed himself up, grabbing Geralt’s hand and pried the coin out of it. “I believe, that is my money. I earned it,” he explained with a smile.

“Idiot,” Geralt said gently and kissed the top of his head. “Let’s get you up to our room and into a bath.”

“Hmm sure,” Jaskier murmured and let Geralt pick him up and carry him back.

After Jaskier had gotten out of the bath, Eskel knocked at the door and entered with a big jug of water and some food for Jaskier which he thankfully ate, leaning against Geralt, before he fell asleep.


End file.
